


Untitled

by ShibuyaRiver



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Punishment, Restraints
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibuyaRiver/pseuds/ShibuyaRiver
Summary: 暗（魔王？）海。惩罚游戏。
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi





	Untitled

这对你而言似乎并不陌生。

在混沌的意识中察觉到对方的声音，你挣扎着，缓缓抬起头来。那双暗红色的眼睛如镜面映着你的倒影。你透过那潭血水注视自己涣散的双眸，徒劳地扯动一下锁链，只感到要将手腕割断般的剧痛。他伸手用指尖触碰你的胸口。他的指尖同亡灵一样冰冷。这冰冷维系着你的一点理智，让它不至于再次沉入混沌中去。同样的神智迫使你避开他触碰。随着你的动作，原本已经麻木的双膝再次感触到坚硬的地面，噬骨的疼痛死灰复燃。可疼痛反而让你冷静了。你握紧悬吊在空中的双手，竭力遏制喉咙深处传来的细碎声响。这是你惯于做的。

 _他_ 凝视着你。他的目光透露出令你恼怒的全知，仿佛他已透过这副躯体探知到你有生以来所有苦痛。被这样的目光凝视，你无法控制地历历回想起自己曾忍受过的折磨和屈辱。你咬紧牙关。

我怜悯你。

他说，并且明知这对你而言是何等的羞辱。他的声音在漆黑的空间中创造出不真实的回响。与其说是回响，不如说他就是黑暗本身。

但或许这正是你应得的……

梦魇般的声音低沉下去。那一刻，他的红瞳比你的蓝眼更像冰霜。

又或许这还 **远远不够** 。

他的手在虚空中攥紧。在你自己觉察之前，无声的惨叫已经冲口而出。你全身的伤痕，甚至在遥远的过去早已弥合消失的那些，同时开始撕裂般作痛。你如同被冻结一般钉在原处，所有曾被抛在脑后的痛楚此刻十倍百倍地复苏了。你无法思考，只觉得时间已经凝固，这地狱般的剧痛将要持续永生永世。然而当你终于从最初的僵直中挣脱、重新开始呼吸时，更深的冷酷这才攫住了你。

如同世间一切神罚，他带来不可视的洪水。冰冷的液体涌入你无防备的鼻腔和咽喉，本能的挣扎只平白使气息更加急促。缺氧像迷雾和绳索勒紧了你的神智，你的每一根血管和神经都濒临断裂。他不为所动的身影倒映在你紧缩的瞳仁中，随着你分崩离析的视野渐渐消融于黑暗。你不知道自己如何还没有失去意识，如果不是因为他不允许。一切感官都从你的认知中消退了，唯有窒息和疼痛每一秒都更加发疯般刻骨。你无力言语，但假使此刻能够发出声音，你会忘记自己偏执的骄傲的。假使知道那三字神名，你将以毕生的虔信呼唤他；你将如祷告一样祈求他的宽恕，哪怕求他早早赐你速死……痛苦侵蚀着你，最终甚至连“你”本身似乎都不复存在：你仅仅作为一个受难的对象残留在此世的幻影中……

就在这时，剧痛止息了。温柔的空气回到了你的体内，反而令你的咽喉和肺叶针尖般刺痛。你任由痉挛过后的身体悬吊着，猛烈地咳嗽，内脏扭曲般作呕。锁链已经深深嵌入双腕，鲜血顺着你苍白的手臂滴落在地面上。你喘息着，视野中的黑雾逐渐消散。你感到心脏的一次重击，以及随之而来的轰鸣的寂静。 _他_ 重新在你面前显形了，离你如此之近。你在颤抖。

他修长的手指扣住你的脖颈，迫使你仰望他的双眼。你未曾意识到的泪水滑落下来。模糊的预感从痛楚中浮现了：好像死的烈焰终于将长久以来禁锢你的容器焚毁，从今以后支配你的将是全新的意志，全新的权柄。朦胧中你只感到他俯身欺近，以一种更为迫切的力量再次掠去你的呼吸。他与你接吻，仿佛是刀锋在吻你。他的吻包含着恐怖的暗示。你明白，自己将被他击碎。你几乎感到畏惧……如果不是战栗的狂喜首先拥抱了你。


End file.
